


Morning Love

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [22]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier accidental kisses Geralt in his sleepy groggy morning haze, Geralt doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Morning Love

Jaskier woke up with a pounding headache and arms wrapped around his waist, fingers slowly stroking the length of his spine. He groaned and nuzzled the muscular chest beneath him. He’d obviously decided to become a blanket to his lover. It wasn’t unusual, especially when he was drunk. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright and his fucking head was killing him. So he closed them again with a pitiful whine.

Fuck, how much had he drunk last night?

He groaned again and pressed a kiss to the skin beneath his lips. His lover let out a lovely low moan and fingers threaded through Jaskier’s hair, scraping so wonderfully at his scalp. He hummed happily and kissed up his lovers chest and neck until his nose bumped against his lovers chin. He chuckled and blindly kissed along their jaw until he found his goal. Soft lips yielded under his as he straddled his partner.

“Hmm…”

Something in Jaskier’s groggy, sleep-addled mind clicked in place. He knew that voice.

_Geralt._

He sat up with a start. Geralt’s eyes fluttered open and he raised an eyebrow at Jaskier.

“What?”

Jaskier frowned. They were still clothed so they almost certainly didn’t fuck last night but kissing was new, right? And yet Geralt didn’t seemed fazed in the slightest. “I kissed you?”

Geralt smirked and rolled his eyes. “I noticed.”

“And that’s ok with you?”

Geralt tilted his head and smiled that stupidly fond smile he only seemed to give Jaskier. “Yes.”

Jaskier laughed in disbelief as Geralt leant up to pull him back down into another kiss. Jaskier moaned into the kiss and dug his fingers into Geralt’s hair, his hips rolling against Geralt’s as the kiss deepened. Geralt tasted at stale beer and Jaskier’s headache was steadily getting worse but he was kissing _Geralt._ Fuck, how long had he wanted this? He whimpered as Geralt pulled away from his lips, his nose brushed under Jaskier’s jaw.

“Geralt….”

“Hmm?”

“Never stop kissing me,” he breathed and Geralt responded by capturing his lips once more.

“Never,” the words were muffled against his lips. He smiled into the kiss as Geralt flipped them over so he was gazing up at his lover’s beautiful golden eyes.

“Never,” he agreed.


End file.
